My Brother, My King
by Narmara
Summary: Narmara Motomiya gave up many things in order to keep her brother, Davis Motomiya, happy but as he goes to the digital world with the other digidestined she ends up there alone. With no idea of the current events in the digital world Narmara and her partner Renamon decide to make their own way and explore the land they are in.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hi, my name is Narmara Motomiya. I am a middle child with a younger twin brother named Daisuke Motomiya and an older sister named Jun Motomiya. I have given up many things I enjoy in life for my brother and I'll probably end up giving up even more of them. After all, the job of the older sibling is to protect those that come after them is it not? My brother doesn't know I give up so much for him. In fact, the less he knows the happier I will be. He doesn't know, and neither do our parents, that I turned down the chance to go to all of these elite schools I got invited to or that I could have skipped a grade or two if I choose to but Daisuke, while he is a wonderful and caring brother, does get easily jealous when our parents give me more attention than him. So, I do what I do best. Suppress myself so that he will shine in their eyes. Hide what I can do so that he is happy with his life. It took me being kidnapped and forgetting the rule I made over my life and what my sister told me in order for me to start showing who I am. Ah, but I'm skipping ahead. I guess I should start at the beginning of our Digital Adventure. It feels like yesterday our adventure began. I might have thought it was a bad thing at first but in the end it was better than anything I have experienced in my life time. It changed me and I think it's a good change.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Renamon and Me

_I didn't know it at the time but that day would change my entire life. In another world I woke up late and never made it to school that day therefore aborting the destiny that awaited me and changing the course of history as I know it but this isn't that story._

"Mara! Narmara! Get up!" A voice cut through the air sharply, a girl jerked awake harshly.

"Huh? Wha-Mh, I'm awake! Jun! I'm awake!" The girl, Narmara, called shaking her head and yawning. She stretched her arms above her head as her sister shouted, "Good. 'Cause if you don't get up now you'll be late." Her back 'pop'-ed as she finished stretching her body to wake up.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered as she stood up and got dressed for the day. Typically, to school I just wear a pair of shorts and a plain colored t-shirt. Today was the first day our seventh grade and I was determined to make sure Davi-chan had fun. Ah? Davi-chan is what I called my brother Daisuke. He acted like he hated it but he never told me to stop calling him it, mostly because I only used it when he needed reassurance he was doing the right thing.

"Hm," I hummed to myself as I looked for my backpack and my ocarina. I never went anywhere without my ocarina. It had been a present from our Aunt Misaki before she died from cancer. Davis thought it was cool I could play it and I had learned a lot of songs on it to play for him. Eventually I ended up getting so use to carrying it around it now felt weird when I didn't. I grabbed my backpack from the closet and quickly found my ocarina on the bench by my window. I often sat there composing music for my ocarina. I ran my fingers over my composition book. My book had all sorts of music in for the ocarina. My favorite song to play though was a song from the video game Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The song, Sairia's Song was bouncy and fun to play and listen to.

"Narmara! It's time to go!" Davis called as I put to ocarina in its case and put it in my bag.

"Coming Davis!" I called swinging my backpack on my back and walked out of my room to leave for school.

"C'mon Mara. I'm gonna be late for the game me and the guys wanted to play before school." Davis whined as he adjusted his goggles.

"Then let's go already." I said as I walked out of the house. Leaving Davis to scramble and catch up to me. Davis was my soccer obsessed goggle-headed brother. He hated school and only ever went because of two things. One, I would kill him, or so he thought, if he didn't attend and Two, school was one of the few places he had a chance to flirt, and badly at that, with a girl he had a crush on named Kari Kamiya. Davis has had a crush on Kari for nearly all his life. He was hopeless. Kari on the other hand only thought of Davis as a friend and not a particularly close one at that.

Our day continued as it normally would when we arrived at school. Davis running off to play soccer and I headed to the classroom a sure bet on being empty at this point as no one, except me, would head into class until the ten minute bell would ring. That meant I could practice with my ocarina until my classmates started arriving. As I arrived at the classroom I was unsurprised at finding it empty of people. I moved to take my traditional seat close to the back of the room and near the windows. I put my backpack on my desk and pulled out my ocarina's case and the folder I used to keep the music sheets in, in case I needed it. Today, I had decided yesterday I was not going to play any Legend of Zelda music. I had been focusing too much on it lately anyway and a change would be good for me. I opened the case and lifted my Ocarina out smiling slightly and bringing the mouthpiece to my mouth I began to play, from memory, "Eyes on Me" from Final Fantasy VIII. Another game I enjoyed to play when I had time. My ocarina was a 12 Hole Plastic Soprano Ocarina in C Major. It was a god ocarina to start with for beginners. I had other ocarina's I could use but this is the one I always carried with me. It was the first ocarina I had gotten so it was special, to me at least. I only had time to play through "Eyes on my" once before people started coming into the classroom. I quickly put my ocarina away. It wasn't that I didn't want people to know I could play the ocarina I just didn't want to be bothered about it and easiest way to avoid being asked about it was to put it out of their sight. The room was soon filled with noise and laughter from the other students. I got along with quite a few of them but they understood that I hated being talked to in the morning.

I hated having to get up early but this grumpiness only really started showing about an hour after I woke up. Before that I didn't really care that I was awake early. A couple of them waved at me as they sat at their desks around me. I waved back before putting my head down to wait for class to start. I hummed to myself making up some music for my ocarina in my head. Composing as I waited and before I knew it class had started. I only snapped to attention when my seatmate nudged me and gestured at my brother going and sitting in his seat near Kari. I winced as he got shot down verbally by Kari, once again. I sighed. Kari used to be a great friend of mine and Davis's but ever since three years ago she changed. She used to be one of my best friends. Now, she's just another classmate. Davis still adores her though and that's the only reason I didn't hit her when she started to ditch us. I ignored the teacher as he introduced himself to us but snapped to attention when he mentioned a new student.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm T.K." The blonde with a hat in his hand at the front of the classroom introduced himself. He was quickly told to take a seat next to Kari. It was obvious they knew each other by how they were acting.

"Great, another thing for Davis to be jealous about concerning Kari," I mumbled before I sighed and planted my check in my hand. The day passed quickly and soon enough I was grabbing my stuff, changing my shoes and heading home. Davis had stayed behind to find out how Kari and T.K. knew each other. Honestly, I didn't care and couldn't care less. I scrunched up my nose and shoved my hand in my pocket. I stopped as I reached the house to dig in my backpack for my house key. A flash of light out of the corner of my eyes had me looking up in the sky seeing a light streak through the air towards me.

"What the-!" I yelped startled throwing my hand up in front of my face. As the glow died down I cracked my eyes open and examined what was in my hand. "What the heck is this?" I questioned to myself, my hand shaking from the drop in adrenaline. I turned back to the door, shoving the device into my pocket and pulling out the house keys. I could examine it once I was inside the house. I unlocked the house and locked it behind me as I wandered into the kitchen spying the note on the fridge. I skimmed it quickly taking in the important details. "Last minute trip, gone three months, Jun in charge, Money for food in usual place, Stay out of trouble Love mom and dad," I muttered to myself after skimming it. I shrugged to myself, Jun wouldn't be home for a couple of hours and Davis would be home when he felt like it. I wouldn't start worrying unless Davis didn't show up for dinner. Davis hated missing it when I or Jun cooked because we always made the most of what little ingredients we could use. Our parents were usually gone on trips for their jobs or something and rarely were they home. We use to stay with our Aunt Misaki but after her death our parents decided we were old enough to stay on our own. I wandered up to my room and dropped my bag on my bed after pulling out my ocarina's case. I held the case in one hand and set it on my lap when I sat at my desk and pulled the device out of my pocket examining it. "What is this thing?" I muttered again pressing a couple of button on it randomly. I looked up as my computer screen lit up and a weird program pop-ed up on it. "Huh? Maybe I need to ask Yolei to take a look at it. If random programs are popping up that can't be good," I muttered turning to device over in my hand and examining it ignoring my computer, at least I was until the world around me went gray. My hand moved down and snatched my ocarina out of my lap as I moved into standing position. "What the hell?!" I panicked as my surroundings changed. I took a deep breath and looked around. "Okay, one minute I'm in my room looking at this strange device and the next I'm here. Where ever here is..." I spoke to myself looking around confused. I was in a forest. That much was obvious. But how in the world did I get there was the real question. I looked around myself noticing a small old fashioned TV. sitting at the base of the tree. I examined it noticing the picture on it was of my room. "Hm," I thought to myself lifting the device I had been examining before up so it was in front of it ," I wonder if I do this will.." I found myself interrupted because as soon as I lifted it the grey surrounded me again and I was back in my room splayed out awkwardly on the floor after knocking my chair over. "So, that's how it works." I said to myself as I stood up. I turned and exited my room quickly the desire to explore the strange new place I had stumbled upon increasing with each second. I wrote a quick note for Jun and Davis telling them I would be over at a friend's house for the night and not to worry. They wouldn't care as long as I left a note as I did this quite frequently but rarely did I actually go over to a friend's house mostly I just found somewhere nice to camp out and came back early in the morning. I quickly grabbed my mini first aid kit, a change of clothes, my watch, bath supplies, packed a bento for dinner and quickly put everything in my extra backpack. I looked at my computer as I pulled the backpack on and held up the device in front of it. "Digiport Open!" I said, the words coming from somewhere inside me. The grey surrounded me and quickly I was back in the forest from before. "Hm," I hummed to myself as I spun in a circle trying to decide which way to go. 'Beep'. A beep came from the device in my hands causing me to look down and finally notice my wardrobe change. I was wearing a lime green one-sleeved shirt, the only sleeve being down to the palm of my hand and the other side of the shirt held up by a thin strap. Under it I was wear a black muscle shirt. I had on dark brown baggy shorts that went to my knees and black sneakers with lime green soles on them on my feet.

"Huh, Guess this place comes with a change of clothes." I said as I looked into my bag and saw the same clothes there as what I had on. I then looked at my device and noticed the dots on the screen. I raised an eyebrow at all the dots near each other and noticed one that wasn't. Well, I wasn't going near the big group of dots. No telling if they were friendly or not. Better to scope out the singular dot and get a feel for where I was then approach the other dots. I turned, ironically the single dot was in the opposite direction to the group of dots, and started off in a jog. I would assume all other presses hostile as this was a new world. Who knew what could be in it. There might be more of those creatures from three years ago here. Who knew? I didn't take me very long to get close to the single dot. As it came within visual distance I stopped. Approximately where the dot was there was an egg. It was kind of an odd shaped egg. Still roundish but it had small spikes running up its sides. I tilted my head as I approached. There was this weird symbol on the front too. It looked like a big U with an upside down little u inside it and in the center of the little u was a dot. "Huh, kind of a weird looking thing," I muttered as I bent down to pick it up. My hands clasped around it as I pulled gently. It took very little effort to lift and I backed away from the hole beneath it as a light started to shine out of it.

The beam of light quickly took the form of a golden and white fox with purple arm covers that had a yin and yang symbol on them and two purple tomo circling each other on the front of her legs. "Hello," She, and I say she because she felt like a she to me, said bowing to me, "I am Renamon. A Digimon and you are my partner." I blinked confused.

"Hi, I'm Narmara Motomiya. It's nice to meet you, Renamon. But what is a digimon and what is this place?" I asked my confusion and questions bubbling over like the noodles in spaghetti when you don't put the wooden spoon on top of the pot. Renamon blinked at me before replying, "I see. No one has explained anything to you, have they?" I shook my head in the negative.

"Well, let's sit and I will explain everything I can to you," She said gesturing for me to sit and doing so herself. I took a seat without a word after taking my backpack off and setting it beside me. "Let's see to answer your question Digimon is short for Digital Monsters. I am a digimon. And you are in the Digital World where digimon live, much like humans live in the human world. There are many types of digimon in the digital world and they each have their own abilities. Each digimon can do this thing called digivolving. It is where when we become more powerful we can take a new form and use new attacks. I myself am in my rookie form and have three attacks I can use Diamond Storm, Power Paw, and Kohenkyo," Renamon lectured calmly laying out the situation before me, "that object you have in your hand is called a digivice. It allows Digi-destined like you to come to the digital world and partner up with digimon like me. Currently the situation in the digital world is tumulus if you have been called here. The Digi-destines appearance is always preceded by someone trying to overtake the digital world." At this point my jaw had dropped and I was in shock before I snapped out of it.

"And what?" I asked sarcastically, "I'm supposed to stop them from doing so?"

Renamon nodded seriously, "Yes, other digimon will tell you are but what you do is up to you and I will follow your lead."

"Even if I join the bad guys?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded again, "yes, even then I will follow you. Now, the egg-like object you picked up is digital armor. It allows me to digivolve into another form I would not typically have access to with it. That digiegg has the crest of Purity. And by purity mean pure intentions, not innocence and that stuff." I nodded just absorbing the entirety of what she was telling me. I sighed as I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting.

"Well, we may as well head back to the TV and make camp there for the night," I said hauling myself to my feet and my backpack on my back, "You coming, Renamon?" Renamon stood as I did and nodded walking beside me as I made my way back to the digital portal still trying to wrap my head around all this. A whole new world just waiting for me to explore it. I was excited at the prospect of it. "Hey, Renamon?" I asked something occurring to me, "How long were you stuck under that egg anyway?"

She looked at me surprise in her eyes and responded, "I don't know the exact time. It was hard to tell time when I was under there but I do know that I was put there as soon as I digivolved into a Renamon." I nodded as we reached the clearing the small TV was in. I quickly set up camp explaining to Renamon what it was that I was doing as I did so. Soon enough Renamon and I were splitting our bento before a small fire under the digital stars. "The stars are different back home," I explained to Renamon's questioning gaze as I examined them closely. I had soon become comfortable with Renamon enough to tell her a lot about my life and how I gave up sports to keep Davis happy and how our parents were never home. I told her about our Aunt Misaki dying and showed her the ocarina she had given me. I played a couple of songs for her as the night moved on. As it got late I banked the fire and settled under a tree with Renamon by my side to sleep.

"Rest easy, Narmara. I will watch over you so you will be safe," Renamon's voice assured me as I quickly fell asleep.

Renamon woke me the next morning as I had asked her to. The sun wasn't even peaking over the landscape yet. The stars were still out. I smiled at Renamon. "I've decided," I said, " I'll gladly be your partner Renamon but until we know more of the Digital Situation I can't in good consciousness decided which side to help. So for now, the only side we're on is our own." Renamon nodded and responded, "As you will it. So it shall be." I grinned in response before glancing at my watch.

"I should probably head back to the human world then," I said sighing," I do still have school today. Well, I'll be back after school then Renamon. Then we can explore this area and figure out more about what's going on around here. Okay?" Renamon nodded so I turned to the TV after breaking camp and packing it all up. "See ya later then," I said and waved as I held the Digivice up in front of the screen, the world around me warped into the grey that I was quickly coming to expect and soon enough I was on the floor of my bedroom.


	3. Not a Chapter!

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117, A.V. Jackson, me and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

I will be updating soon though so sorry for this but I thought you might like to know.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Impressions

_Renamon and I didn't know much about the political climate in the digital world and we were okay with that. I didn't want to join some battle just because someone else thought I should. That just didn't make sense to me. I liked to make my own opinions and formulate my own ideas. I would not rely on others for information._

Luckily both Davis and Jun are heavy sleepers so the slight thump went unnoticed to the world. I got up and grabbed my clothes for the day and quickly got into the shower and got ready for school. Today I wore a green shirt and black shorts that went to my knees. I repacked my second backpack with all the stuff I would need for the digital world later today whilst leaving out my ocarina and grinned slightly as I put some rope I had hidden in my closet in the bag before putting the bag under my desk where it wouldn't be easily noticed. Before grabbing my school bag, putting my ocarina in it, and heading towards the kitchen where a recently awakened Jun was making breakfast.

"Morning," I chirped cheerfully. I was always cheerful after a night out under the stars. Aunt Misaki used to take me when she was alive to relax and have fun under the stars. Aunt Misaki was the only one who knew how much I held back as I helped her with her accounting work when we stayed with her out of boredom. She was the one who pushed for me to apply to so many middle schools but with her death I ended up turning them all down as the confidence she gave me about my abilities faded. I had explained to each of them about her death and was on good terms with all the schools. In fact I told them if I ever changed my mind then I would be able to contact one of them and transfer with little to no trouble. They understood my situation and were happy to wait until I was ready. I shook my head at my wayward thoughts. Blinking as Jun waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello, Earth to Narmara. Earth to Narmara. Are you listening to me?" She said as I pushed her hand out of my face a smile still hanging on my lips.

"What did you say Jun? My mind was miles away," I said blinking back to the present. For the first time thinking about Aunt Misaki didn't make me sad. It didn't make me happy either but still, I was slowly moving on. I was by no means over her death but I could remember her now without wanting to cry.

"Are eggs okay for breakfast? And can you wake Davis up for me?" Jun asked quickly while she had my attention.

I nodded, "Yeah I'll wake Davis up. And eggs sound fine Jun." I quickly made my way back up the stairs to Davis's room and knocked on his door. "Davis! Davis! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" I called out to him. I heard a distinct thump and knew he had fallen out of bed again. "Davis!" I called as I knocked again waiting for a verbal response.

"'M up! I'm up!" He called through his door to me. I turned then and headed back downstairs to eat breakfast. Jun quickly plated me up some of the eggs she had made along with some toast and bacon. I ate it all quickly before pulling out my ocarina and playing music while Davis stumbled into the kitchen dressed and still half asleep. He was just starting to eat his food as I played Gerudo Valley from Ocarina of Time. He gave me a startled look as I hadn't played in the house during breakfast since Aunt Misaki passed. Jun smiled at me as she plated herself some food and ate it quickly.

Davis reached over and ruffled my hair grinning, "It's been to long since you played for us, sis."

I let my eyes close as I smiled nostalgically before admitting, "Yeah, it really has." I quickly put my ocarina into its case and shoved it into my backpack. "You better hurry Davis. Or else we'll be late." I called as he put his dishes into the sink. He nodded rapidly and darted back up the stairs to his room to grab his school stuff. School passed by with its usual boring intensity. I just wanted this day to be over with so I could go back to the digital world and explore with Renamon but I knew I couldn't skip school. That would send up huge red flags that I was hiding something and honestly, I wanted to keep Renamon to myself for now. I did take the digivice to school with me, so that if Renamon needed me to scurry on over to the digital world or something. By the time school was over I was more than ready to get out of there but I knew I had to keep up the appearance of normality for my brother, if for no one else because he would notice if something was wrong.

"Hey, Davis," I called after class had ended, "Ready to head on home now?" Davis looked at me nervously for a moment. I always knew when he lied to me and he knew I did too.

"Nah, you go on ahead without me. I'm gonna hang out with Kari and T.J." he said making a face when he said T.K.'s name. I nodded hiding my excitement. "At about what time are you planning on coming home at?" I questioned hoping it wouldn't be for a few hours at least. Jun wouldn't be home for several more hours as she was hanging out with some friends of hers today.

"I'll be back in time for dinner," He said as his arms crossed behind his head. I nodded absently picking up my backpack and slinging it on my back. That meant I had at least three hours to spend in the digital world with Renamon. That'd be a good start for exploration I'd think.

"Alright," I said warningly, "But don't be late for dinner I'm making teriyaki chicken with rice and mixed vegetables for dinner tonight." Davis grimaced, I knew he didn't like mixed vegetables, mostly because of the peas in it but it worked as a meal and that was all I cared about. With that sorted out I quickly made my way home from school.

After I got home I rushed through my homework hoping to get to explore the digital world for at least two hours before I had to make dinner. I was, also in fact, eager to see Renamon again. The fact I was doing something for myself and not my siblings made me giddy at heart. I hesitated as I put my school books away and grabbed one of my necklace ocarinas off my desk. I ran my fingers over it in thought. If Renamon and I got separated I would need some way to be able to find each other. The sound of an ocarina would be perfect plus as the noise of an ocarina was something I could identify immediately there was very little chance of me mistaking it for something else. I ran my fingers over the necklace's chain; It was a sturdy chain with strong links and wouldn't break unless put under massive amount of pressure. I nodded as I decided. I would give this ocarina to Renamon. I glanced at the clock as I stood from my desk. I blinked before grinning, it had been a long time since I had rushed through my homework but apparently I hadn't lost my touch. It was only 3:30 p.m., which left me with almost two hours to explore some of the digital world with Renamon. I dug around in my pocket for my digivice and pulled it out. With very little patience I shoved it in front of my computer screen and called out, "Digi-port Open!" Within seconds I was back in the forest of the Digital World. I let out a short cheer before calling out, "Renamon! Renamon!"

"Yes, Narmara?" Her voice came from behind me and I spun around to face her. I smiled at her giddily and said, "C'mere for a second I have something for you." Renamon approached me curiously and I held out the necklace ocarina. "It's in case we get separated. You can play it and I'll hear it so I would know where you were at," I explained hesitatingly, doubts welling up in the back of my mind. What if she thought it was stupid or pointless. What if she hated it? Renamon's voice snapped me out of my doubts as she said, "I like it. Thank you, Narmara. It is a good idea." I smiled as she motioned for me to loop it around her neck for her. I did so quickly grinning partly in relief that she liked it and partly because she hadn't rejected it. The necklace ocarina was a simple designed 3-hole ocarina in the color navy blue. "Well, if we're going to explore we should probably start with finding a town of some sort and getting a map. As well as finding out what they use for currency here. I doubt that they use dollars like we do back home," I speculated aloud to Renamon. She nodded in response, "There is a small town in that direction." She pointed towards our right. I sent her a questioning look and she elaborated, "I figured you'd want to explore so I scouted around the other day." I nodded approvingly. "Good idea. We wouldn't want to run into any trouble until we get our bearings about what's going on in the world," I stated moving in that direction at a decent, for me, paced jog. Renamon followed me effortlessly watching as I jogged before stating her observation out loud to me," You're not in very good shape are you?" I shrugged before responding, "I'm in average shape for my age group. I could be in better shape but I could also be in worse." Renamon nodded in understanding. "We'll have to get you into better shape as we explore in the future," She stated ominously. I shivered but didn't bother to respond. Within ten minutes I had to slow to a walk as the trees around me began to thin and we reached the forests edge. It took Renamon less than a moment to notice something was wrong. There was smoke in the sky. "Something's happened," She stated bluntly before taking off towards the smoke. I took in one last large lungful before taking off after her, chills of foreboding running down my spine. I sped as fast as I could in an effort to catch up with Renamon and the village came within view in what seemed like moments. I didn't slow down my pace even then as I caught my first glimpse of the destruction that had been wreaked upon the village. Homes were turned into rubble and as I approached I could make out the remains of a few fires. Renamon was pulling other digimon out from under rubble and helping squelch the last embers of fires that must have been burning a short while ago. I was horrified on behalf of the village. I came to a slow stop as I reached the village and immediately went to work helping Renamon. Some of the less hurt digimon started to help us as well as we quickly sorted through the rubble for anyone still alive. A few of the digimon were to hurt or exhausted to move from where we unburied them and I would carry the ones I could out of the rubble. My shirt and jacket were quickly shredded making bandages to help stop the bleeding and to bid cuts shut. It took us about an hour to comb through the small village for survivors of the attack. My hands shook as I hauled another barrel of water over to the healer for her to use to clean up the cuts. My muscles ached horribly and the healer took one long look at me a startled look crossing her face before demanding, "Go sit by Renamon and take a break for a bit." Once they had all been found and the major wounds had been addressed though Renamon asked the question that had been attacking my conscious since I had first seen the village. "What happened here?" Her voice was cool and calm. The answer was something I had not been expecting. "A bunch of humans with digimon partners came and got into a spat with another human who is calling himself the Digital Emperor. Their spat wreaked our village," The healer spat out venomously.

"What? A group of humans did this? All because they got into an argument?" I stated shock running through me. The healer nodded before introducing himself, "I'm Cutemon, by the way. And you are?" Now that I took the moment to examine Cutemon, as he had introduced himself, he was light pink, had bunny ears with adorable mufflers on them with little pink flowers on it, red shoes on his feet, and had a scarf that was a darker pink then he was. I smiled tiredly at him nodding to show I had heard him before responding, "I'm Narmara, and this is Renamon. We're new to the area and were exploring. I didn't know that there were other humans who could come here. And from the sounds of it I don't want to know the other humans that come here. They all sound so irresponsible. Not bothering to control their selves so that they wouldn't hurt other digimon." As I spoke my voice had slowly lowered itself to a grumbled. Cutemon nodded in agreement with my statement. I was, to say the least, not impressed with the other people. "They called themselves the Digidestined. If that helps any," Cutemon stated bluntly, "Said they were here to take down the Digital Emperor." Right, so group one was called the Digi-Destined and Group Two called themselves the Digital Emperor. "Both names sound so egotistical to me," I stated grimacing. I glanced at my watch on my arm and felt panic spear through me. It was 5:20. If I didn't make it back to the opening soon I wouldn't be able to make dinner on time and keep my siblings in the dark. My eyes widened and I spoke aloud, "I am so going to be late. It isn't even funny!" For one moment I let myself panic before I forced myself to calm. I looked at Cutemon as I remembered where I was. "Will you guys be alright? I need to be heading home so that my siblings don't find out I've been out," I felt the words rush out of my mouth with little thought behind them. Cutemon nodded and said," I think well be okay now. We'll just have to rebuild our homes from scratch." I nodded before speaking," Alright, I'll be back tomorrow if you need any more help. Renamon, can you give me a lift back to the portal?" Renamon nodded and swiftly picked me up bridal style. "see you tomorrow," Cutemon yelled as Renamon took off at a sprint to the forest and through the trees. Within minutes we were back at the television that was the portal back to my room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Renamon," I said as I pulled my digivice from my pocket. "Don't worry," Renamon stated, "I will be going back to help the village some more today. You keep doing what you need to do." I nodded as I pointed my digivice at the television. "Digi-port open!" I called with more emotion then I was feeling. I blinked and I was back in my room. I sighed as I looked around it and glanced at my clock.

I quickly made my way to the kitchen and started on dinner. As I cooked I thought over what I had learned today about the digital world. There was some kind of conflict going on and neither side was very responsible for their actions. '_Heh, reminds me of how Davis and his friends acts sometimes_,' I thought to myself as I set the rice to cooking in its pot. The microwave beeped as the door slammed open and then closed. "Welcome home Jun," I called as I pulled the chicken out of the oven and the mixed vegetables out of the microwave.

"Hey, Narmara. Dinner smells really good," Jun said as she walked past the kitchen. I nodded in response and said, "Yeah it should be ready in a few minutes. Did you see Davis on your way home?" Jun shook her head as she walked into the kitchen/dining room and pulled out plates for the table. "Nope haven't seen him since this morning," She stated cheerfully. I nodded accepting her answer. "He better not be late for dinner," I let the implied threat hang in the air. Last time Davis was late for dinner I had made him go without until breakfast the next day. He had learned quickly to always be on time for meals if he wanted to eat. The only time I let it slide was if he told me he was going to be late. Right after I said that the front door slammed open a second time for that evening and closed just as roughly. Me and Jun grinned at each other and called out, "Welcome home Davis." Davis dropped his school bag next to the front door and entered the kitchen. "Is dinner ready? I'm hungry," He said as he wondered in hold a blue dragon shaped thing. I went still for a moment, having a vague idea of what the item actually was before recovering. "The rice should be done momentarily. Finish helping Jun set the table please," I answered a plan of action crossing my mind. I would wait until Davis went to sleep and confront the maybe-digimon.

So yeah, this is an author's note. If you guys happen to spot any mistakes in spelling or grammar do not be afraid to tell me and I'll try and reword it and fix it as best as I can. Also Originally I was gonna have Renamon fight in this scene and digivolve via the digiegg narmara has but it just didn't happen. She just didn't feel that was the direction her tale went.


End file.
